Affinity
The power to gain strength from something, or when a certain event occurs. Combination of Power Augmentation and Enhanced Condition. Opposite to Aversion. Also Called *Augmentation *Empowerment *Power-Up Capabilities Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers (E.g.: those with Water Affinity may be able to unlock Water Manipulation when they are in a large body of water). Some users may be able draw sustenance from their affinity or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Major Affinities *'Elemental Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by elements. *'Emotion Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by emotions. *'Environmental Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by environment. *'Organic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by organic substances. *'Planetary Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by earthly or planetary semblance. *'Sin Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by sin. *'Virtue Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by virtue. Affinities *'Absorption Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by absorbing. *'Age Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by aging. *'Ambition Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by ambition. *'Archetype Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by Archetypes. *'Arena Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by arenas and crowd support. *'Art Affinity' - be empowered and vitalized by works of art. *'Athletics Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by Athletics/Exercise. *'Belief Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by belief. *'Bond Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by bonds. *'Breathing Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by breath/breathing. *'Calendar Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by various dates and times. **'Season Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by seasons. *'Card Affinity '- Be empowered and vitalized by cards. *'Chanting Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by chanting. *'Chaos Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by chaos. *'Chess Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by chess. *'Cleanliness Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by cleanliness. *'Climate Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by climate. *'Color Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by colors. *'Combat Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by fighting. *'Concept Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by concepts. *'Conquest Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by conquering. *'Conversion Empowerment' - Be empowered and vitalized by converting others. *'Corruption Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by corruption. *'Cosmic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by cosmic forces. *'Cosmic Event Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by cosmic events. *'Cowardice Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by cowardice. *'Damage Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by damage. **'Self-Harm Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by harming self. *'Danger Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by danger. *'Dead Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by death. *'Demonic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by demonic energy. *'Destruction Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by destruction. *'Digital Empowerment' - Be empowered and vitalized by data. *'Dimensional Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by dimensions. *'Dirtiness Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by dirtiness. *'Divine Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by divine spirits. *'Dragon Affinty' - Be empowered and vitalized by dragons. *'Duration Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by passing of time. *'Entertainment Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by entertainment. *'Failure Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by failure. *'Fame Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by fame. *'Focus Empowerment' - Be empowered and vitalized by focus and concentration. *'Fusion Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by fusions. *'Generation Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by inherited power. *'Healing Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by healing others. *'Hunger Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by hunger. *'Imagination Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by imagination. *'Insanity Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by insanity. *'Karma Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by karma. *'Kinetic Energy Affinity'-Be empowered and vitalized by kinetic energy. *'Letter Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by letters. *'Life Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by life and living beings. **'Ally Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by allies. **'Animal Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by animals/beasts. **'Monster Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by monster. **'Superhuman Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by superhumans. *'Life-Force Empowerment' - Be empowered and vitalized by life-force. *'Loyalty Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by loyalty. *'Lunar Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by moon. *'Machine Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by machines. *'Magic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by magic. *'Mimicry Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by mimicry. *'Miracle Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by miracles. *'Momentum Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by momentum. *'Monetary Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by currency/money. *'Morality Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by morality. **'Evil Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by evil. **'Good Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by good. **'Neutral Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by neutrality. *'Mystic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by mysticism. *'Nature Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by nature. *'Negativity Empowerment' - Be empowered and vitalized by all negative aspects. *'Nothingness Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by nothingness. *'Notoriety Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by notoriety. *'Number Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by numbers. *'Oneiric Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by dreams. **'Nightmare Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by nightmares. *'Opposing Forces Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by opposites. *'Order Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by order. *'Pain Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by pain. *'Parasitic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by parasitism. *'Patronage Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by patron. *'Placebo Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by imaginary causes. *'Pollution Affinity '- Be empowered and vitalized by pollution. *'Positivity Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by all positive aspects. *'Psionic Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by psychic energies. *'Reading Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by reading. *'Recreation Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by recreation. *'Replication Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by cloning. *'Ritual Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by rituals. *'Sacrifice Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by sacrifice. *'Sephirot Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by the kabbalah and the sephirot that composes it. *'Serving Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by serving. *'Sex Empowerment' - Be empowered and vitalized by sexual intercourse. *'Signal Empowerment '- Be empowered and vitalized by signals. *'Singularity Empowerment' - Be empowered and vitalized by singularities. *'Sobriety Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized while sober. *'Soul Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by souls. *'Spatial Empowerment' - Be empowered and vitalized by space/spatial energies. *'Stamina Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by stamina. *'Status Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by status. *'Stellar Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by stars/stellar energy. **'Solar Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by sun. *'Suffering Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by suffering. *'Survival Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by survival. *'Taboo Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by taboos/restrictions. *'Tattoo Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by tattoos. **'Crest Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by crests/sigils. *'Temporal Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by time. *'Thievery Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by stealing. *'Travelling Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by travel. *'Vibration Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by vibrations. *'Weapon Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by weapons. *'Weakness Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by weakness. *'Weather Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by weather. *'Youthful Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by youthful energy. Associations *Commonly accompanied by some form of Absorption. *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their affinity is close. *Omni-Empowerment Limitations *May be limited on the amount of strength you gain. *May overload from absorbing too much. *May be weakened by the opposing affinity. *Loss of power without the affinity around or from going without contact with the affinity for an extended period. *May not be able to choose which Affinity you have. **May be limited to one affinity only. *Constant use of Affinity may increase dependency. Known Users Known Natural Occurrences *Limbo (Charmed); expands magical powers and transcends laws of physics *The Nexus of the All (Charmed); maximizes all powers *The Nexus of the Halliwell Manor (Charmed); intensifies all magical powers *Yellow Sun (DC); grants Kryptonians and Daxamites supernatural powers *Full Moon (Various franchise); werewolves are at their strongest and most volatile state *Natural elements (Various franchise); empowers someone with elemental powers Known Artifacts *Emphyreal Sword (Charmed); strengthens whitelighters *Deadly Virus (Charmed); temporarily strengthens all magical creatures before killing them *Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) *Humpty Lock (Shugo Chara); grants Amu Hinamori powers *Dumpty Key (Shugo Chara); grants Ikuto Tsukiyomi powers *Fairy blood (True Blood); vampires become resistant to fairy magic after drinking fairy blood *Serpens Clavem (Witches of East End); strengthens witches whilst corrupting them Gallery File:Sozins_Comet.png|Firebenders (Avatar) reach maximum power when Sozin's Comet approaches. File:Hama_bloodbends_an_elephant_rat.png|A waterbender like Hama’s (Avatar: The Last Airbender) waterbending reaches its most powerful at full moon. Not only can she bend blood, but other bodily fluids, too. File:The_Hulk.jpg|Hulk's (Marvel) power comes from his rage. File:Werewolf2.jpg|Werewolves obtain maximum power under the full moon. Superman.jpg|Superman (DC) is strongest under a blue star. Aqua.jpg|Arthur Curry (Smallville) is at his strongest under the water. tsc-cast-large.jpg|Circle members (The Secret Circle) are stronger together. DvnRI.jpg|The dinosaurs (Dinosaur King) gain power from move cards Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Combinations Category:Affinity Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers